


We are the Lawrence Lions not the Lawrence Kittens

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: The Lawrence Kittens [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Crowley/Bobby Singer, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Garth/Kevin, Established but Secret Benny/Kitty, Geek Garth, Geek Kevin, Geek Kitty, Human Slave Adam, Jock Benny, Jock Dean, Multi, Nerd Charlie, Nerd Sam, Prankster Gabriel, Punk Castiel, Punk and Jock Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I let out a sigh when Gabriel comes out of the bathroom at my house. Gabriel walks next to Sam, both are sporting cat whiskers on their cheeks. I can’t believe I agreed to this. I don’t even know why I’m doing this, Benny just called all of us last night saying to come to school like this and wear it all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why are we Wearing Cat Whiskers and Noses?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that came into my head after wearing cat nose and whisker makeup to school a few days ago. Please, if you don't like it don't say anything.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

I let out a sigh when Gabriel comes out of the bathroom at my house. Gabriel walks next to Sam, both are sporting cat whiskers on their cheeks. I can’t believe I agreed to this. I don’t even know why I’m doing this, Benny just called all of us last night saying to come to school like this and wear it all day.

“Dean, come on!” He drags the last word into a high pitched whine.

“Yeah, come on Dean.” Sammy teases while warping an arm around Gabe’s shoulders. I shot him a glare and with a sigh, go into the bathroom with Cas.

The door closes behind us with a low thud. Castiel has a black nose and whiskers painted onto his cheeks; Charlie let us borrow her eyeliner. He also has his everyday makeup on too; heavy black eyeliner. He’s the most adorable punk ever!

“Stay still.” is all the warning I get before I too am turned into a cat. I look into the mirror and must say, I don’t look half bad. Not that I’ll admit that.

“Come on guys! We’ll be late for school!” Sam calls while pounding on the bathroom door. Cas and I open the door then walk out; arms around our respected boyfriends.

We almost make it all the way out the door before Crowley, our uncle and legal guardian Bobby's husband, calls out “Moose, Squirrel! I want a picture to document this fabulous moment!” This, in turn, made Gabriel want to take a picture too. Sam being the sapp that he is agreed too, then Cas and I had to choice but to be in the picture.

Sam and I stood on opposite ends with Cas and Gabe in the middle. Sam has his hand around Gabe's shoulder and Gabriel has one of his arms around Sam’s waist, the other arm is giving Cas bunny ears. Cas has one arm around my waist and the other is giving Gabe bunny ears. My arm is around Cas’ waist, the other at my side. 

Once the picture is taken and we’re thanked by Crowley we all walk out the door to my baby, not not Cas… well him too, but my ‘67 Chevrolet Impala. The only thing Sam and I’s dad gave us before he left. 

Cas and I slide into the driver and passenger seats while Gabe and Sam stumble into the back; Gigantor here isn’t the most graceful person ever…

I put the key in the ignition and the car comes to life. We get out of the driveway easily and are off to school. As I continue driving down the radio starts playing Kansas’ Carry On My Wayward Son. All of us sing along.

As we sing, Gabriel braids Sam's bangs so the don’t fall in his face anymore. I suggest that he just cut it all off; receiving a, rather hard, punch in the arm from both Sam and Gabriel. Cas just laughs at us, he’s not one for conflict.

When we get to the school's parking lot I park next to Charlie's lime green Beetle. All her windows are down and she’s blasting Walking On Sunshine on her stereo system. Jo, Kevin, Garth and Benny are waiting for us; all of them are leaning against her car and singing along. 

Garth has his arm around Kevin’s waist while Kevin plays with the fringe on his leather jacket. Charlie and Jo are putting cat noses and whiskers on in the rear view mirror, and Benny is standing with two coffees, one in each jhand. One for himself, one fore Cas. Neither are morning people and Benny lives right next to their favorite coffee shop, so yeah, every morning Benny gets coffee for the two of them and nobody has to deal with sleepy-grumpy either of them.

“Anybody else?” Charlie asks to the group when The four of us approach her car. Garth and Kevin raise their hands. Benny shakes his head and hands Cas his coffee. Castiel thanks him with a yawn and gulps down half the coffee in one go.


	2. Who is She and Why Isn’t She Wearing Cat Noses and Whiskers too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m Katherine Willish, but everyone calls me Kitty.”

I check my watch and see that we have about an hour and thirty minutes before school starts. Sam said we were going to be late, late my ass! The parking lot is almost vacant. 

Out of the corner of my eye I see a car, a pick up, pull into the parking lot and I don’t recognize it. A older woman is in the driver's seat and a girl that looks like she should go to school here is in the passenger seat. A smile I’ve never seen before spreads onto Benny’s face and he’s off, running towards the pick up. All of us stare at his back as he trots for the car.

The girl gets out of the truck just as Benny gets to it. She opens her arms with what I think is a smile, but she’s too far away to see. Benny walks into her arms and wraps his around her shoulders, it’s a long hug, like they haven’t seen each other in a long time. The girl gets on the tips of her toes and kisses Benny. Who is this girl?

I look at Sam, but he just shrugs. Cas and Gabe are wearing matching looks of confusion. Garth, Kevin and Charlie are smiling like idiots and Jo is telling Kevin to stay still so she can finish the cat nose.

The truck Benny is standing in front of drives away quickly once the passenger door closes. Benny and the girl, with arms draped around each other, walk back towards us. The mystery girl takes Benny’s coffee from his hand and takes a sip. I’m amazed; the last time someone, Jo, did that they almost were killed by Benny. This girl has to be important to him.

Benny and mystery girl get a few feet from us. She’s actually really pretty. Her light brown hair is thick and long, really long, and wavy; over it she’s wearing a black top hat. The last few inches of her hair is ombre dyed hot pink fading into red, her off center split bangs are dark purple at the roots ombreing into the hot pink at the tips. She has piercing blue gray eyes and rosy full lips. Her skin is almost translucent. Whiter than Meg’s. She isn’t wearing an makeup, but she’s the kind of girl that doesn’t need it.

Benny stops in front of all of us with his arm still around the mystery girl. The girl is visibly nervous. In the blink of an eye she’s jumping behind Benny, hiding.

“Hey guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Kitty. She just transferred her from another school, this is her first day at Lawrence.” Benny announced while trying to pull her back into the spotlight. Kitty comes out from behind him easily. Her top hat is a little too big on her, but looks good. 

She looks up from her hands, right into my eyes. A bright smile spreads on her face as she looks at all of us and our cat faces. She giggles, it’s the sweet and innocent kind. 

“Hi” Her voice is somewhere in the middle between low like Cas’ and high like Principle Chuck’s. It fits her body. Speaking of; she’s short, her head only coming up to Benny’s shoulders, and in all honesty has a nice figure. Not too skinny and not overweight, but not fit either. Just average.

“I’m Katherine Willish, but everyone calls me Kitty.” Her entire demeanor changes; going from closed off and trying to make herself smaller, to open and free. She reminds me of Charlie.

“I’m Charlie!” Charlie announces with gusto and a majestic bow; this makes Kitty giggle. From there we go down the line introducing ourselves. When it’s Sammy’s turn he says “I’m Sam and I must say I love your converse!” They’re black with white soles, and it looks like she hand drew pikachu on the outsides. My inner nerd is screaming! They’re amazing! Gabriel says his introduction, then Cas, then me. “Hey, I’m Dean”

“Dean is the one I told you about, on my team.” Benny and I play for the Lawrence Lions baseball team. “Sam is Dean’s little brother” Sam outs and Gabriel pulls him closer to himself.”I am the queen!” Charlie shouts making all of us laugh “Garth and Kevin are nerds, but we love them anyway” Jo cuts in, receiving mock glares from the couple, “Lastly, Castiel and Gabriel are brothers.” Benny finishes.

“Which ones are in my grade?” Kitty asks Benny, she has to literally look up to see him, the angle is enough to make her top hat slide, but she catches it and holds it into place. 

“What grade are you in?” Cas asks while pressing into my shoulder, always the possessive type.

“Junior” she answers while a sassy side snap then takes off her top hat, shakes her hair a little, and puts the hat back on.

“Seriously?” Gabe says “I mean, you're short, like shorter than me short.” He has a confused look on his face and has pulled a red lollipop out of nowhere.

“Yes, I’m serious. I know I’m really short and I’ve accepted it.” Kitty’s bright smile is back on her face.

“If you’re a junior then you’re with Sam and I.” Cas says “Benny, Dean, Charlie and Garth are Seniors. Jo and Kevin are Sophomores.”

“Does she have the same lunch as us?” Charlie asks and Benny nods, everyone cheers while Kitty blushes.


	3. She’s the Reason We’re Wearing Cat noses and Whiskers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, since it’s Kitty’s first day of school here, I wanted her to know who she can go to if she gets lost or needs something. So, yeah, this is what Charlie and I came up with.” Benny and Kitty have blush rising onto their cheeks as we ‘awww’ at them.

The bell telling us we can enter the school rings, my school is weird, and all of us make our way to the building. Benny is giving Kitty a piggyback ride, Cas and I are wrapped around each other, Sam and Gabe are also piggybacking, Garth and Kevin are just holding hands, and Charlie is arguing with Jo about who they ship in Harry Potter.

Kitty has a baggy sweater on, the front is black and plain, but the has a city at the bottom and the Bat Symbol on her right shoulder. Her jeans are have bleached hearts all over them and are ripped at the knees. Everything about this girl is amazing, I know why Benny likes her.

Cas boops my nose before kissing my cheek and sprinting off yelling “Catch me if you vca Winchester!” HIs trench coat flows in the wind and his already messy hair gets messier as he runs. I sprint after him and can catch him easily. When I do, I scoop him up into my arms, bridal style and just stand there. He holds on tightly to my shoulders even though he knows I won’t drop him. 

Sam and Gabe get to us first, then Benny and Kitty, then Gath and Kevin, then lastly Jo and Charlie; they’re still arguing over the Harry Potter ships.

“Before we go in, can I ask why we have cat noses and whiskers?” Garth asks Benny, since it was his plan.

“Yeah I was wondering about that” Kitty added from her place on Benny’s back.

“Well, since it’s Kitty’s first day of school here, I wanted her to know who she can go to if she gets lost or needs something. So, yeah, this is what Charlie and I came up with.” Benny and Kitty have blush rising onto their cheeks as we ‘awww’ at them. 

Benny let Kitty down just as our ragtag group of misfits approached the doors. The building looked pretty empty from here, but I’m sure the cafeteria is full of hystrung freshman’s who were worried about being late.

When we enter the building all of us shed our coats and the ones that wore sweaters roll up their sleeves, the schools heaters kicked in last week and now it’s almost too warm for long sleeves throughout the school; instead of too cold for short sleeves. Cas has to take his coat off either way, our school has a not tench coat rule. I think it’s a stupid rule, but understand why it’s there, so does Cas. 

“Cas, you got my eyeliner?” Charlie asks when we get to our designated table in the lunchroom. It’s technically not ours, but no one has tried to sit here if they're not in our immediate friend circle. Cas hands Charlie her eyeliner and Charlie tosses it to Kitty, both nod.

After all of us put our backpacks in the middle of the table Benny and Kitty stand up like their about to leave.

“And just where do you two love birds think you’re going?” Gabriel asks with a cocked, wiggling eyebrow.

“We have to Chuck’s office to get her schedule. Be back in a minute.” With that the two are walking away with arms around each other.


	4. Now You Have to Wear the Cat Nose and Whiskers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Kitty came back ten minutes later; now he’s sporting the same silly cat nose and whiskers as the rest of us, so is she.

Benny and Kitty came back ten minutes later; now he’s sporting the same silly cat nose and whiskers as the rest of us, so is she. Within that time about half of the school has come into the cafeteria. Including Cas and Gabriel cousins Lucifer and Anna Milton, Meg Masters and her human slave Adam, Sam’s ex-girlfriend Ruby, My ex-girlfriend Lisa, and Ash. He’s another one of us, but spends most of his time with Mrs. Pamela; the schools psychology teacher.

A few teachers tame by to say hi, but they’re really the only ones that bother us in the morning. Mrs. Harvelle, English 101 teacher and Jo’s mom, stopped by a while ago. Bobby also said hi around the time Ellen did. Bobby’s the History Level 4 teacher, his class is for Seniors only; Benny and I have his class this semester. 

With a low grunt, Benny sits in the chair next to me. Kitty sits in his lap while they look over her schedule.

“What’s she got?” Gabriel yells over the other voices in the lunchroom. 

“First hour Latin level 4 with Sam” Benny says, catching Sam’s attention.  
“Second hour Gym with me.” Kitty bright smile shines again.  
“Third hour AP Chemistry with Kevin and Castiel.” Cas gives Kitty an impressed look.  
“Fourth hour Foods with Jo, Gabriel, and me.” Jo volunteers to walk her from Food to Physics.  
“Fifth hour Physics with Castiel and Jo.”  
“Sixth hour lunch with all of us.”  
“Seventh hour Art with Charlie and Dean.” Charlie cheers, jumping up and down.  
“Eight hour English with Garth… isn’t Ash in that class too?” Garth nods  
“And ninth hour Study Hall with all of us.” 

A shadow falls over Benny and Kitty, my stomach instantly twists into knots when I realize the only person it could be; Lucifer Milton. 

I have to turn around in my seat to looks at him. He stands behind us with a evil grin. Lucifer is another player on me and Benny’s baseball team, number 66. He was, and still is one of the punks at our school; he forked his tongue when we were in eighth grade and multiple piercings all over his face.

“Winchester. Lafitte. Why haven’t I been introduced to the newest member of your loser squad?” He hisses at us. I’m about to answer with a snide blow to the ego when Kitty speaks.

“Maybe they didn’t want me to meet you. Oh! And you should really learn your teammates names; it’s better sportsmanship.” When Kitty finishes she places her head on Benny’s shoulder. Lucifer grumbles some inaudible words and stomps away. All the members of our group clap at Kitty; she just smiles. The bell saying school has started blares through the intercom and we say our goodbye before heading to class. Benny and Sam walking Kitty to her first hour Latin level 4 with Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment saying what you think!


End file.
